Black Arrows
by AuriusPheonix
Summary: The Arrow is alerted by Felicity that a new vigilante by the name of Amberfang has arrived in Starling City. But why is Fang here? Who taught him? And who is the mysterious Mister Gold, trying to catch him? I had to scrap the old series as to not ruin the show. Im keeping the old chapters there though. Takes place after 'The Magician'. OCs included. Work In Progress.
1. Old Prologue

_***This is the older version of the series, a new series continues with one of my personal favorite canadian superheroes. Check back with you then***_

Black Arrows:

Prologue Eclipse

Nanda Parbat is a hidden city nestled high in the mountains of Tibet; it is said to be a place of healing and enlightenment watched over by the goddess-like figure Rama Kushna and her monks. Like Shangri-La, time moves differently in Nanda Parbat. Its visitors are often able to retain their youth many decades after their arrival, and yet can leave Nanda Parbat to find that less time has passed in the outside world.

Starling City. Lands of bustling lights and ridiculous crime. A place I have returned to for the purpose to protect this city. And I will do so. I could smell the air. I could see my family looking at what I had become in wonder. I could see the lights of the city glistening in the distance. I was nearly there. The Star Bridge was before me.

"Jonathan!" Was the harsh voice that awoke me from my daydream. Before me stood The Master. Ra's Al'Ghul. He wore his green suit, a scimitar resting at his side. His poise was one of idealism. He stood like he would save the world by watching it burn. I never argued. But. I knew there where other ways. I knew he had come to stop me from returning home. I couldn't allow that. I drew my bow with a speed that surprised even me.

I took aim, breathing in, and firing at the Master, all in a matter of seconds. His scimitar whipped up, and he cleaved my arrow clean in two. From my right, an assassin dropped down, drawing a chakram and hurling it at me. The frisbee like blade curved towards my neck. I caught my breathe as I blocked it with the knife strapped to my bow.

Drawing my sword, I hurled it at the assassin, who crumpled to the ground. I spun only to see the Master hurtling toward me with mind numbing speed. I rapidly brought my bow up in my defense. I heard it groan against the utter force of the blow. For an old man,

The Master was strong. I spun, kicking at him. He blocked, catching my leg and pulling me in. I felt pain in my chest as his elbow crushed me with utter force. My eyes blurred as I fell. My body was on fire, and every movement resulted in utter pain. I cried out, knowing no one would hear me. I paused as a whistling noise, followed by a thud, faintly brimmed my ears. I looked up to see a green arrow sticking into the ground beside the Master's foot. He looked up, wearing a look of utter disgust. I followed his line of sight, to see a man in a green suit. He wore a hood.

"Get away from him!" His voice was modified. Wise. He drew another arrow, and aimed it at the Master, undoubtedly aiming for his head.

"You must be the vigilante hero this city has become so famous for. I am Ra..."

"Ra's Al'Ghul. Master of the League of Assassins. Your reputation proceeds you." The Master smiled. He looked genuinely amused.

The Vigilante fired, and The Master disappeared with a smokescreen. The Vigilante simply picked me up by the scruff of my suits neck, and loomed like a fallen angel.

"Who are you?" He asked

"Only a a Bishop on this foul chessboard."

"A name!" He twisted my scruff, beginning to cut off my oxygen.

"Agravain. Jonathan Agravain. And you? What do you go by?"

He snorted and picked me up. I knew my rib cage was broken, but still I disliked being propped me on some grass and pulled out a phone. I nearly threw a knife, fearing he was calling the police. Until I heard;

"Diggle. I need help. We have an injured member of the League of Assassins." With that, he spun on his feet, and struck me in the temple.


	2. Old Chapter

**_*This is part of an old series. The new one starts next chapter.*_**

Chapter 2: A Cave beneath a Bar

My head hurt. It... Really... Hurt!

I groaned as I rose, only to see the Vigilante standing over me. He wore no hood, yet I could not place who he was...

"Take it easy. You've been through a lot."

I groaned. "How long have I been out?"

"Two days." He paused, and reached underneath the table I lay on. He pulled forth my black bow, and handed it to me.

"I'm in your debt, Vigilante. You already know who I am, I assume."

He paused, turned, and sat down at the computer. He recited the words on the screen.

"Captain Jonathan Agravain, youngest of the United States Air Force. Was captured by the enemy and assumed dead. That was in your memorial speech at your funeral. And, after a bit more research, I discovered an assassin that protected instead of killed. Because of your suit, and dark demeanor, Interpol dubbed you Eclipse."

I nodded, getting up and taking my bow. I bowed, and began to walk toward the exit. Much to my surprise, a blonde woman walked down the stairs, noticed me, and screamed.

"Oliver!"

I heard the Vigilante snort and walk over to the Blonde woman. He motioned to me and nodded, as though it was completely cool that I was here. Nice to know.

She took her place at the desk filled with computers, and turned to me. Her eyes where inquisitive, in a playful way.

"So. What's your name and why are you..?"

I was annoyed. "I am former Captain Agravain, United States Air Force. My commanding officer was Lt. Colonel Hal Jordan, until he became a test pilot and was promoted."

The girl looked at me and nodded. I turned to continue walking away, but yet another ran in. He was... Well... Black. Wearing a leather jacket and looking like the world just went crazy. I recognized him, he was a soldier I had ran into on a tour in Afghanistan. A corporal when I met him. John Diggle.

"Oliver, Felicity..." He noticed me and stopped. He then shook his head and continued speaking. "...The SCPD got wind of some... Witch... Terrorizing the glades. I think I just met it."

I paused. My veins went ice cold. I knew magic existed, but something tells me this was no a ordinary magic. Off Diggle I felt a sickness, and my empathy gave of hundreds of red flags. Chaos magic.

Oliver walked toward his bow, as to pick it up, but I threw a knife between his fingers. In seconds, both he and the John had weapons drawn on me. I laughed.

"Who the hell are you?" Diggle asked. His eyes where filled with suspicion.

"That doesn't matter, Mr. Diggle. Queen, if you are going after anything supernatural you are going to need my help."

Oliver shook his head and walked towards me. He honestly believed he was scary, but I knew better. His emotions where filled with doubt and distrust of his abilities, and I chose strategic words to take advantage of those weaknesses.

"I am the only one here with any experience with the supernatural. To answer your question, John, I am Captain Agravain..." Diggle snapped to attention and saluted. I looked at him with a very exasperated expression. "... As I was saying, Nanda Parbat is a place of spiritual enlightenment. I know supernatural, and if there is a spell weaver nearby we must find what they want, or end them."

Oliver turned around, and took his bow.

"What will we need, Eclipse?"

I drew three bottles of holy water, and tossed them onto the table behind his arrows.

"Every arrow, tipped with that substance. I will give you one of my swords, I carry two. You must not let anything they conjure up touch you. The left over liquid may be used as a defense of last resort."

Diggle went to put his gun away and get his mask. I stopped him with a single arm.

"No, John. This is us. Oliver will need you here to make sure that all runs smoothly."

Diggle nodded. By the time I looked back, Oliver was now in his suit, hood up. I myself dawned my cowl, and we moved as one towards the stairs. I turned and tossed Felicity a holy stone. She caught in, and immediately started typing.

"Diggle?" Arrow asked, "Did the witch have a name?"

Diggle turned momentarily from the computer screen, "They call her Raven."


End file.
